


The Bane Of Her Existence

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, D/s, F/M, Non Consensual, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's once simple suggestion to spice up their sex life is now the bane of her existence, and Draco is more twisted than she ever thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bane Of Her Existence

"This isn't how I imagined it," Hermione said softly, lying on the floor. Her ribs stung from the recent kick to them and as she got herself up, the floorboards hurt the palm of her hands.

Draco looked darkly at her. "I don't care. This is how it is."

"Fuck you," she spat at him, standing upright now and attempting to face him confidently.

The glass Draco was holding was placed calmly on the mantlepiece. "I can see past your confident facade, Hermione."

"Don't call me that." When they'd first gotten together, he was charming. Too charming, it almost scared her, but she liked it and they married after only a year of dating. Of course, Harry and Ron constantly nagged her about it, but her mind was made up. Now, two years later, she really wished she'd listened to them. "Only friends should call me that."

"I'm your husband."

"You don't act like it."

"And also your Master."

There was silence in the room. Why she had ever brought up the idea of a little role play in the bedroom she'd never know; it had led to her current situation. It wasn't just in the bedroom anymore, it was all the time and he was obsessed with controlling her, every little thing she did. "I don't want it anymore."

"I said I don't fucking care." Draco stared at her, narrowing his eyes. "You will address me as Master." When Hermione didn't answer, he went straight over to her, grabbing her hair roughly and pulling it back. "Address me."

"No." Hermione's scalp was so sore, and as he pulled even harder, little hairs came out and she winced in pain.

Draco sighed. "Why do you have to be so difficult?"

 _Me?_ Hermione thought as she was dragged through the house, up the stairs and hauled into their bedroom. She had come to hate this place now. Even sleeping she wasn't safe if he woke up in the middle of the night and wanted something. She was dropped face forward onto the bed, and she quickly found her way back up, attempting to make her way to the still open door.

"Not a chance." Draco slammed the door shut with his wand, locking it with charms. A little laugh escaped his lips when she tried pulling on the handle to no avail.

It had been well over a year ago that Draco had taken her wand off her and she hated not being able to do magic. She cursed herself harshly for not learning non verbal spells before he did so, partly believing she was now in this situation due to her poor hindsight. _No_ , she told herself. _This is not your fault. He's just fucked up due to his father and the war._

Hermione was still standing by the door when Draco told her to back up and sit on the bed. As usual, she defied him and he ended up forcing her. Once she was firmly lay down on her front, he Immobilised her. Unable to speak or defend herself, she was easy prey for whatever ridiculous punishment he wanted to lay on her next. She hoped it was the paddle, as it hurt far less than the whip did, but realised she wasn't so lucky when she saw him getting it out of the wardrobe.

 _I will not cry_ , she said to herself as he brought the whip down hard on her back. Again and again and again. He showed no mercy as he saw her skin crack and blood appear. What was even worse was that she had no means of transferring the pain, as she used to like to do by biting her tongue or lip. This stupid spell made her take it all.

Suddenly he stopped, but Hermione didn't think he'd finished just yet. He wasn't usually so leniant, and that was when he lifted the Immobulus spell. "Say I'm your Master."

 _Ahh_ , she realised. If she didn't do it, he'd give her at least twenty more and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle that. For her hesitation, he brought the whip down on her back harder than before, to demonstrate how hard he could do it if she wanted to be _difficult_ , as he called it. Reluctantly, she spoke the words that made her feel sick, but she knew it was the right thing to do. Survival was key. "You're my Master."

"Good." Draco carried on his whipping without asking anything else of her, which she was grateful for. When he was finally finished, she heard the whip crash to the floor. "You will learn to love it."

Hermione didn't speak; she wanted to be allowed to wash up and be healed and she knew if she angered him now he wouldn't unlock the bathroom for her.

"Would you like to get cleaned up?" Draco sat himself down on the bed, leaning backwards comfortably. She nodded and a smirk appeared across his face. "And I'm sure you'd like to be healed." Once more she nodded. "Well, tough. I want you to feel the pain."

She was outraged. She'd held her tongue just to get something from him and he wasn't even going to give it. Well, she wasn't going to hold back if it didn't make any difference. "You fucking idiot! I hate you!"

"I thought you'd react like this." Slowly, Draco got off the bed and went to the top dresser drawer, bringing out two pairs of handcuffs. As he neared her with them, she backed away, but there was nowhere to go. As a last resort she jumped onto the bed and off the other side, only to be Immobilised by him again. "You can't win."

If she could've clenched her teeth, she would have. She was seething with anger as he handcuffed her hands and then her feet together. He looked her up and down and she felt filthy as he leered at her.

"Oh, one more."

Hermione was left standing there, frustrated as he picked out another pair of handcuffs. This time, though, he only opened one of the cuffs, attaching it to her left wrist. He then undid the spell and dragged her over to the radiator, where he hung the next one.

"You're going to stay here until you show me you can behave properly. No food, no water and you can piss yourself for all I care." Draco casually exited the room, leaving her be.

 _At least now I have movement_ , she thought to herself.

Hermione watched the room go from lit with sunlight to completely dark; it was now nighttime and there was no sound of Draco in the house at all. It was possible he'd gone out and just left her there, which was what she hoped. She didn't want to have to deal with him anymore.

It felt like hours later when she was woken up by a sound outside, though how she managed to get any sleep, she'd never know. The sound of the front door slamming shut and someone stumbling around outside startled her. When the bedroom door finally opened, she looked up to see her husband with his shirt unbuttoned and untidy hair. "Where have you been?"

Draco emptied his pockets on the bed. "With a friend."

"A female friend?" She raised her eyebrows, though she knew she was in no position to really be making him answer these sorts of questions. When he didn't reply, she badgered him further. "Was it Parkinson? Did she beg you to fuck her again and you just couldn't resist?"

Before she was even finished, Draco had stormed over to her and grabbed her by the neck, choking her. "It is none of your damn business what the fuck I do."

Hermione felt numb; she struggled for breath and her eyes bulged as he tightened his grip. She felt as though she was about to pass out when he finally let her go but he didn't seem to care how far he'd gone. "You adulterous bastard," she added on as he turned to leave the room. He didn't stop at her words and seconds later she heard the shower going in the bathroom. When he finally emerged, he didn't even look at her as he spoke, getting himself ready for bed.

"Are you ready to behave?"

Hermione was too angry that he'd been sleeping around to have a care in the world about behaving for him. She'd rather stay in this predicament than give in, but she knew she'd eventually have to cave. "Go to hell."

Taking his watch off, Draco climbed into bed and turned off the light, not speaking to her at all. She hated him for doing this to her. She hated that he was sleeping in a warm, comfortable bed while she was tied to a radiator in nothing but a summer dress. _He doesn't deserve it_ , she thought, and different scenarios of how she could annoy him the most flashed through her mind, from clanging the radiator to screaming out loud.

Deciding against all of them, she rested her head against the radiator in the hope of getting some sleep tonight. She did need the toilet but she kept hold of her bladder; she wasn't going to 'have an accident' as far as she could help it. He'd never let her forget it.

OOO

"Ready yet?" Draco asked her when he woke up in the morning, and she shook her head. "You can't hold your bladder forever, you know."

Hermione shot him a piercing look. "I can try."

Draco laughed. "I admire your spirit, pet. Always have. But, now is not a time to be standing around chatting - I have work to be getting to. See you tonight."

Hermione watched him leave, a little annoyed that she hadn't said anything, but she had her pride after all. Or, at least what was left of it after the last couple of years. She was ashamed to admit it, but she had begged and pleaded with him on several occasions. _Survival_ , she told herself. Everything he did to her she hated, and his goal was to make her enjoy the pain. _Never_. Well, she knew he had plenty of time yet.

There was so much she missed about her old life, before she'd fallen for the 'charming and redeemed' Draco. Harry and Ron were very suspicious at first, but she seemed so happy that by the time of the wedding they'd agreed to become groomsmen. As far as everyone could see, Draco was a changed man. Unfortunately, his charming exterior and Hermione spending a year telling them he was fine was part of her downfall, as he'd fed them cock and bull stories about her being away, with her parents, working abroad many times, and she hadn't seen them in months. Many times she had asked, but he usually denied.

She hadn't seen Harry and Ron since six months after her wedding. Draco had dropped his charming act, but she didn't think she had anything to worry about... until she got back home where he unleashed his anger on her, claiming she had flirted with them, sent them hints about how she didn't want to be with him. Of course, at the time, she hadn't. She was very much in love with him back then.

Draco had decided she needed punishing, and he did it in such a depraved way that she thought he was sick. Hermione had made the mistake of telling him this, however, and it made him more controlling. From then on she wasn't allowed out, not even to the garden, without him. There were spells and enchantments all around the house preventing her from escape and she wasn't allowed access to her wand or any owls to send letters to anyone.

If she ever got out of the relationship, she very much doubted she'd tell anyone how he punished her that day. She didn't want to recall how he almost drowned her, beat her to within an inch of her life, ripped clamps off her nipples and clit and took her anal virginity. The amount of blood she lost on that day was quite large and she had never been more thankful for magic, even if Draco was doing the bare minimum to keep her alive.

The worst part of it all was that he often had his friends over, wanting her to be the dutiful wife for them and making them swear not to say she was here. Parkinson had great fun teasing her, flaunting the control she had over him in front of her. Despite all he had done to her, she still hated this and got angry with him whenever he had invited them over. She suspected that he did it sometimes simply to aggravate her, and there was nothing much she could do about it.

OOO

Hermione finally heard Draco coming back later that day, and she gathered it must be around five in the afternoon, as that's when he usually got off. The door shut, but he didn't slam it and she was quite curious as to his seemingly good mood.

It didn't take him long to find his way to where she was, and he stood in the doorframe smiling at her.

"Why are you so happy?" she asked, a bit of contention in her voice.

"Because _I_ got promoted today, love."

She grit her teeth so as not to say anything sarcastic. "Congratulations." If he was in a good mood, there would be the possibility of getting out without adhering to his orders.

"Thank you." Draco had walked completely into the room by now and started taking his work clothes off and had started replacing them with a very expensive black suit. It was then that Hermione found herself very confused, as Draco started going through her wardrobe. More specifically, the wardrobe that kept all her fancy, expensive clothes that she wore before they were married. "We are going out to celebrate."

Hermione gasped in shock. "We?" She jumped for joy inside and she knew her pleasure would be evident on her face. It had been so long since they'd been out together as a proper couple that they could finally be normal again. It was as though she'd forgotten everything he'd done to her as she thanked him profusely, but really, she just wanted to go outside. There would be a chance she'd see some of her old friends!

"You'll be wearing this." Draco said, and Hermione looked across at the bed where he'd lay down a jade green, floor length dress. It showed a lot of cleavage, and screamed Slytherin, but it wasn't short and her arse wouldn't be on display. On the floor beneath were a set of purple high heels and as she turned her attentions back upwards, he was laying out a purple lingerie set.

By now, with the length of time she'd been attached to the radiator, her body was aching all over. Her wrists and ankles hurt due to the cuffs, and her bladder was so full she felt as though she was about to burst. The rumble of her stomach every now and again alerted both her and Draco to the fact that she was starving. Her mouth was almost as dry as sandpaper, and she hoped for the relief of water once she was finally free of her shackles.

Not to mention she was still in constant pain from the whipping she had received last night, and she'd spent the whole time trying not to rest on the wounds. The ridges in the radiator made this difficult though, so she'd tried to block the pain out as much as possible.

Draco walked over to stand in front of her, so she was looking straight up at him. It made her feel helpless and she hated it, but she had to comply with his wishes. There may even be a chance for escape, though she didn't get her hopes up for this.

"We're going to a posh restaurant, so you'll need to be on your best behaviour." He raised his eyebrows. "You know perfectly well what will happen if you misbehave. I'm trusting you with this, you know. Mess up and you won't see outside again for years to come, all right?"

Hermione nodded. If she was going to plan anything, it'd have to be subtle and she didn't have much time to think. As Draco undid her wrist cuffs, she grabbed her wrists and rubbed them softly, then did the same with her ankles. When Draco offered her a hand up, she took it, gladly, and he led her to the bathroom.

"Have a wee, a wash up and a shower - make sure you do your hair - and then when you come out we'll see what we can do about those bruises."

The way he spoke to her was almost kind, almost tender and loving, but no. She wouldn't fall for this facade again, she told herself. Cleaning her up from the state he'd gotten her in in the first place was just, well, he was supposed to do that.

Draco left the bathroom, allowing her to close and the lock the door for the first time in quite some time. Glad of the privacy, she did her business before getting in the shower. Unsure of how much time she had, and figuring he'd shout if she was taking too long anyway, she enjoyed the feeling of the warm water running all over her sore and bruised body. It felt good,stung a little as it directly hit her cuts. Taking her time, she washed her hair and used the available shaving equipment. It felt good to pamper herself again.

It wasn't until she was out of the shower and drying herself off that she heard him rapp on the door and call her out. Without thinking, she opened the door, allowing him to see her as she was. In he walked, shutting the door behind him, presumably to keep in the heat.

Hermione saw his eyes roll over her exposed body before he demanded she drop her towel and turn around so her back was to him. Reluctantly, she did so, but she knew he was going to heal her bruises and cuts and obeying him for tonight and future visits would be worth it, she knew that. _Survival_ , she reminded herself. _Needing to make the best of a bad situation_.

"How did you get a table at such short notice?" she asked as he healed her back.

"I'm a Malfoy. Despite what happened during the war, we are still reputable and very influential amongst society."

 _Of course_. Hermione slapped herself mentally for being so dumb. "Right."

He must've sensed something in her tone, as he spun her around to face him. "You will behave tonight or you will sorely regret it."

Hermione bit her tongue; insulting words were bound to come out if she spoke.

"Into the bedroom, it's time to get dressed. We're leaving in ten minutes."

The time was no problem for Hermione, though it would be awkward having to fix her hair with no wand. She grabbed the lingerie and put it on, hating what this would probably mean for later on that night. The dress went on next, with her being careful so as not to snag it. All the while Draco was watching her like a hawk - perhaps to make sure she had no notes or anything on her. The shoes came last, and she found she admired herself in the mirror for a few seconds afterwards.

"We're going to have to do something about your hair," Draco said, pursing his lips together in thought. He grabbed his wand from the dresser and pointed it towards her. "Here."

As soon as he finished, Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. He'd done a tight little bun, and she had to admit it looked quite cute. "Thank you."

"Oh," Draco pulled something out of his pocket, a jewellry case. Swiftly opening it, he took out a lovely silver necklace and put it around her neck delicately. "I got this after work."

Hermione hadn't felt so great about herself or her life for months now, and she was very grateful for the necklace. "It's lovely."

"It should be at the price it was," Draco said, and Hermione thought she could sense annoyance in his voice. "Right. At the restaurant, there may be some of my colleagues. Behave. And, as with anyone, do _not_ speak until spoken to."

When Hermione didn't respond, just looking at him blankly, he shook her gently and asked her to confirm that she understood. She didn't want to speak, so she nodded at him, hoping it would suffice. He seemed to be okay with it, as he grabbed his keys and wallet and headed towards the door, her in tow.

It was still light outside, with it being summer, and she enjoyed the smell of the outside. It wasn't too long, though, before they were Apparating. She hadn't been told what restaurant they were going to, but by the way they were both dressed, it was highly expensive.

Upon arriving at their destination, Hermione turned to Draco and beamed - it was the same restaurant that he had proposed to her in. "We haven't been here since..."

A stern look crossed Draco's face. _Shit_ , she thought. _I'm not supposed to speak unless spoken to_.

Ignoring the incident, or at least for now, Draco took her hand and they went inside together. It was exactly the same as it had been two years ago - even the waitress who greeted them had been there last time. The table they were taken to had champagne there - he must've ordered ahead - and she felt like royalty as she was seated.

"Evening Mr and Mrs Malfoy," the waitress said once they were seated.

She handed them both menus and asked what they'd like to drink. Remembering earlier, Hermione didn't speak, and Draco ordered for her - a small glass of dry, white whine. For himself, a Fire Whiskey.

"I'll be back in a moment to take your orders."

There was no point even looking at the menu, she thought. Draco would order for her anyway. Instead, she spent the time looking around the room, seeing if she could recognise anyone. Unfortunately, it seemed that nobody she knew was there.

When the waitress came back, Draco ordered the steak for himself, while ordering soup for her. _Measley bastard_ , she thought. Hadn't eaten in almost a day and he orders her soup! She wanted to give him evils, but didn't want to give him any reason to punish her later.

"You look beautiful," he said to her, putting his hand on hers affectionately.

Confused, she turned around and saw photographers from the Daily Prophet in the corner of the restaurant. Now knowing he was doing it for publicity, she knew it was even more important that she play along. It wouldn't look good for him if his wife looked miserable while they were out, particularly since once she had been an influential figure, too. Perhaps they were glad to see her out and about again. Perhaps people actually cared what had happened to her.

Playing along, she brought her left hand from under the table and placed it on his, smiling warmly at him. A touch of electricity went through their hands and she met his eyes; it was as though they were falling in love all over again.

"Hermione!"

Hermione was so shocked at hearing someone shout her name that she jumped out her skin, letting go of Draco's hands and spilling her wine. She got a napkin to clean it up, then look upwards and saw none other than her ex boyfriend: Ron Weasely. "Ron!" she gasped with happiness. Without thinking, she jumped up and hugged him, but quickly sat back down again.

Ron was not alone, however. There was a blonde girl standing next to him, who she recognised as Lavender Brown. Her hair was no longer curly — it was poker straight and Hermione had to admit she looked good. She would greet her, and felt rude that she hadn't already, but Lavender hadn't spoken to her.

There was silence for a few seconds and when she finally couldn't take it anymore, she greeted Lavender as nicely as she could.

"Weasley," Draco said, obviously annoyed.

In the same tone, Ron addressed him back. "Malfoy."

"Would you care to join us?"

Hermione wasn't expecting this - why was he offering? Draco'd always hated Ron. Lord, he wasn't testing her obedience with him, was he? Perhaps he was doing it to get back at her, to make her slip up more and pay for it later. Well, she didn't really want to think about it too much. The main thing was that she was finally seeing him again, even if he had resorted to Lavender as a date.

He accepted the invitation, calling over the waitress to add two chairs to their table. She suspected the only reason he did accept was because he hadn't seen her in so long. Ron and Lavender quickly ordered food and asked for it to be ready at the same time as theirs was, and the four of them sat there awkwardly; occasionally taking a sip of their drinks and smiling weakly at each other.

"So," Ron turned to Hermione. "How have you been?"

Hermione looked at Draco before speaking; he was shooting her a warning glance. "Fine, thank you. And you?"

"Good, yeah." Ron nodded, resembling a dog. "Harry's good, too. He's an Auror now, you know. But you've probably read that in the Prophet."

Hermione nodded, but the reality was that she hadn't seen a copy of the Prophet in around two years. Draco hadn't kept her up to date with wizarding affairs. "Yes, I saw."

Silence again. It wasn't going too well. When conversation finally started up again, it was Draco addressing Lavender.

"You look stunning," he said to her. Hermione cast her eyes to the ground and breathed in quietly, feeling Ron's pitying stare on her. It pierced through her and she cringed at the thought she was probably blushing.

"Thanks." Lavender replied, but Hermione didn't see her expression. She was still looking at the ground.

When the food finally arrived, everyone seemed relieved - they had something to do that didn't involve trying to force conversation. Hermione's soup was the 'soup of the day', which turned out to be Leek. She hated leek soup, always had.

"I thought you hated leek soup, 'Mione," Ron said, waffling down his chips.

"Er, no," she had to make something up quick, this was starting to look suspicious and Draco was glaring coldly at her. "I've developed a liking for it."

Ron shrugged. "Oh."

Reluctantly, she dipped her spoon into the bowl, brought it to her lips and swallowed it. The smell almost made her gag, but she was so hungry it didn't take her long to finish. The bread roll she'd been given on the side was now looking increasingly tasty, and she got some butter to put on it, finishing that off too.

When all the food available to her was gone, she looked around the table. Nobody else was anywhere near finishing their meals, and Draco was casually eating his steak. Embarrassingly, her stomach rumbled and she looked away from the table.

"If you were hungry, 'Mione, you should have had something proper to eat," said Ron. "Here, have this." He took a handful of chips off his plate and placed them on her side dish, where her bread had been.

"Er, thank you," she said gratefully to him. She didn't dare look at Draco as she ate them greedily. When there was not a sign of another chip in sight, she leant back in her chair, waiting for the others to finish. Luckily, she didn't have to wait too long.

"Desert?" Ron asked hopefully, but Draco soon quelled those hopes.

"No. We're going now." Draco said angrily, motioning for Hermione to stand up.

"Already? We've only just finished."

"Yes, well, we've got things to do."

Hermione didn't think Ron would be convinced with Draco's reason, so she tried to reassure him with a smile. "I'll see you soon, okay? It was nice to meet up."

Ron nodded. "Yes, don't be a stranger, 'Mione."

Draco led her to the till, holding her hand firmly. He didn't bother to count the number of notes he shoved on the desk, it seemed he just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Away from Weasley, away from people she could possibly give hints to.

In the now dark and cold brisk air, Hermione held on tightly to Draco's hand as they Apparated back home. The stony silence between them both was almost as frosty as it was getting outisde. Once through the door, she made her way down the corridor and turned into the living room, sitting down comfortably and waiting for him to follow her. If she was lucky, very lucky, he might not even mention it.

"MUDBLOOD!" Draco roared from the front door, where he'd clearly been placing the enchantments and quieting spells that he'd had in place before.

No, it would seem she was not that lucky.

"I wanted to celebrate with you!" he screamed, and she heard him thunder down the corridor. Thoughts ran through her mind of what could possibly happen, but after the last time it just made her feel sick.

Hermione looked up at him when he entered, attempting to smile. The only way she'd be able to get out of this was to play his game - it was the best survival tactic, she knew that. "I know, Master. I'm sorry if I disobeyed you." The look on his face was a treasure, he looked taken aback at her response.

Draco looked as though he didn't have a clue what to say and Hermione enjoyed this. The more seconds she could buy, the better. He sat down next to her on the sofa and started to stroke her hair. "You still need to be punished, Princess." His voice was cold, but quiet and calm - eerily calm, and it scared her.

Meekly, she spoke. "Yes, Master."

"Go to the bedroom, change out of all your clothes and get out the paddle. I'll be in in a minute."

Already Hermione knew she'd gotten off lightly, he wasn't going to use the whip this time. The paddle meant several swats on her bottom, and since there was more skin there she found it a lot easier to take. Knowing this, she was glad she was playing her current game, because if she let out how she really felt she'd get worse than the whip, and she didn't even want to think about that.

Into the bedroom she crept, carefully taking off all her clothes and grabbing the paddle out of the drawer. Hermione crawled into bed, wrapping the covers around her for warmth and placing the paddle next to her. The waiting was almost the worst part, and she hoped he wouldn't be too long with whatever he was doing. All she wanted was to get it over with and get into bed, to have a good night's sleep after the nightmare of yesterday.

The shower in the bathroom went on, and Hermione knew he'd be about fifteen minutes. She knew if she did anything other than what he'd told her, he'd be furious when he got in, but she hated being bored. Not knowing what else to do, she snuggled up close to the pillow and closed her eyes, wanting a little nap. She assumed she'd wake up when he turned the shower off.

"What are you doing?" Draco's stern voice woke her from her nap, her eyes hazy as she looked at him. Instantly she realised what she'd done and sat up.

"I'm sorry...Master," she remembered to add on at the end. "I just closed my eyes for a second and..." That was when she realised he was naked, and found her eyes wandering from his face downwards. His cock, though flacid, was still quite large and it reminded her of the times when they had sex for both their pleasures.

Hermione had first heard about D/s roleplay when she listened in on a couple of girls' conversations - they seemed to enjoy it a lot and she liked the idea. She knew she wasn't naturally submissive, could never be, but she could make herself be for the excitement and orgasms she'd get out of it. At first she was too afraid to tell Draco, but he'd caught her masturbating once and wanted to know what to. She'd blushed as she did so, but it felt good to let it out and for the first few months she had loved it, and a couple of times had been the domme.

The honeymoon period of it ended, and he declared he wanted a full time D/s relationship. Hermione hadn't been sure this was what she wanted, but since he'd give the role play a try for her in the first place, she thought she'd try something for him.

It soon turned into something a lot darker, and when he started controlling her completely, she freaked out, screaming at him. That was the first time he had raped her, ignoring her pleas that she didn't want it and was rethinking their relationship. After it was over, she found she couldn't leave the house, but that was okay. For about a week she just lay in bed, feeling depressed and disgusted. It didn't matter how many showers she had, his filthy hands still felt as though they were all over her.

It was only when he was happy that he treated her like a queen again, and they enjoyed their times together. He even regarded what she wanted in the bedroom, but as the months wore on, these times got less and less frequent. More enhancements and spells went up around the house, trapping her in even further.

Hermione remembered when he started to insist she called him Master. At first, she had point-blank refused and it took many beatings and whippings to get her to say it, but after that, despite her refusal at first, she always caved. It just wasn't worth the pain, she hated it and his attempts to get her to love it were not working. Or, that's what she had thought up to this point.

"Never mind," Draco said softly, sitting next to her on the bed. He remained naked, and brought her naked body across his. She was now over his lap, her naked bum in the air, waiting for his paddle. She hated this position; it made her vulnerable, helpless and exposed her to whatever he wanted to do. What she hated even more was that she was, albeit reluctantly, doing it willingly.

 _For my own survival_ , she kept telling herself. That was the only reason she obeyed. To make the best of the card she had ended up dealing to herself. She bit her lip and clenched her bottom, preparing herself for the first hit. Within seconds it came down, but so much lighter than she had expected. It hardly even hurt. Looking up at him, confused, she saw a twinkle in his eye. He was playing tricks on her mind; she hated this kind of torture.

Another hit, also light, came down and she found the tingling sensation pleasent. At this thought, she blushed and tried to mentally slap herself. Perhaps he was going to try and make her enjoy pain via another method, because his previous one hadn't been working. Eight times he brought the paddle down, each increasingly with pain slightly, but not enough for her to cry or scream about. Not like usual.

"Confused, my love?" Draco asked as he sat Hermione up next to him, and she nodded. "I'm warming you up. I want you to enjoy our sex life, like you used to. I remember how this whole thing was your idea."

He was right, she knew that. Her damned idea, but pain had never been a part of it. She didn't get off on pain, she hated it. All of it. Or, at least, she was sure she had. That tingling she had just felt, well, she wasn't in pain so she couldn't have possibly enjoyed it. It was just a sensation, that was all.

Round and round Hermione's mind went, trying to justify what she had felt just seconds earlier, but she couldn't do it. She was too confused, her thoughts were conflicting each other and she didn't know how to think or what to do about it.

"I know, Master," she said finally, realising he had been waiting for a response from her. Then she looked straight into his eyes. They were twinkling no longer, they looked evil. _He_ looked evil.

"You see, Hermione. You know what BDSM stands for, right?"

She nodded.

"Just in case you don't," he looked at her patronisingly. "It's Bondage, Domination, Sadism and Masochism."

Hermione cut in, the bookworm inside her still very much alive as it always was. "The 'S' can stand for Submission, actually."

Draco glared at her, clearly fuming. "Not in my version. You approached me with the idea, so I'm going to show you how much fun we can really have. There's many fantasies I still haven't tried out."

Afraid of what he was getting out, she spoke again. "I don't like pain, though. I'm not a masochist!"

"But I'm a sadist," he smiled cruelly at her. "And being the Master in this relationship, what _I_ say goes."

Hermione almost choked on his words. "BDSM is supposed to be consensual!"

Staring at her, Draco folded his arms. " _I'm_ the Master. _Your_ Master, and as your husband as well and I know what's best for you."

Hermione knew he was turning on her, his attitude before was simply a facade to suck her in, confuse her. Perhaps he thought she wouldn't object as much if he tricked her. "No, you have no idea," she spat back at him. "You never have. Do you want to know why I suggested in the first place?" She watched him stare at her, but he didn't speak so she carried on. "Because you're boring in bed. Yes, you heard me," she was on a roll now, not caring that he was getting angrier by the second. "You're no good in bed, Draco Malfoy, and I'm going to make sure everyone knows it."

Before she had even properly finished her sentence, she felt Draco force his whole body upon her, grabbing her wrists and pushing her back down on the bed. She was now looking directly at him, not wanting him to think she was afraid. Truth was, she had never seen him this angry and it scared her. She had crossed a line, she knew that.

Through gritted teeth, Draco spoke to her. "I hate you."

Unsure of how else to handle the situation, she laughed in his face. "The feeling is mutual, _Master_ ," she said mockingly. Never before had she felt so brave and so stupid. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but saying these words to him made her feel fantastic after bottling them up for months on end.

"It's not about you anymore," he said as he grabbed his wand from the bedside table. She wanted to kick herself, realising she should have gone straight for it and used it against him. Her spells would be weak, but she was a strong witch and would have been able to at least stun him, she thought. Her mind wandering, she told herself to focus on the situation she was in, not what she wished she had done.

"Has it ever been?" she asked, tuning herself back in.

Draco looked in thought for a moment as he pointed his wand towards her. "Once, I'm sure." She scowled at him. "But now? Fuck it. All these months I've been gentle with you -" Hermione laughed at this. "- and you don't even care. So fuck it."

"What are you going to do?" Hermione said, with as much confidence in her voice as she could muster. She wasn't sure if anything could possibly be worse than the time before tonight that she'd seen her friends.

The famous Malfoy sneer came out of the woodworks then. "Oh, you'll see soon enough. And those 'limits' of yours, that you _insisted_ we kept to when we first started?" Hermione nodded. "Well, let's just say, there are no limits anymore."

Hermione was about to pounce on him, but he was too quick and had Immobilised her - an all too familiar trick of his when he wanted something he knew she'd protest about. Luckily she could still see - she hadn't been blinking at the time, which was a godsend, she knew - and watched as he jumped off the bed and fumbled around in the bottom drawer, seconds later appearing with ropes in his hands. How much she wanted to comment on the fact that this was how Muggles did it.

She watched him as he tied the ropes tightly around her wrists before spreading her legs as far as they would go and tying seperate ropes around them. The ends he finished up by tying to the headboard and the end of the bed, and she felt nothing but pure hated for him anymore.

Once done, he cast the counter spell. She was no longer Immobilised; could talk, move her head and struggle, but she still couldn't move that far. Only within what her bonds allowed her.

"Enjoying yourself, love?" Draco asked as he watched her struggle, and it started to sink into her that, perhaps, she shouldn't have been so bold with her words earlier. It was just logical that the angrier she made him, the more he would hurt her.

No, she didn't reply to this taunt, gritting her teeth to stop herself. She would not give him any more ammunition, not that he didn't already have plently, particularly after tonight. He was standing next to her, eerily, just watching her. She just wanted him to get it over and done with, so she could be left alone.

"You know one of my biggest fantasies is anal, and we've only done it the once." Hermione gulped and felt quite faint, it had been so long since last time it would be almost as if he was taking her virginity from there again.

Hermione could do nothing but watch him as he took off his shirt and undid his belt, letting his trousers drop to the floor. He stepped out of them and proceeded to pull down his underpants, revealing a very rock hard erection. Hermione had always found Draco's size to be an advantage, but now she hated it. Hated that he was so big.

Draco hopped onto the bed and shuffled forwards until his cock was near her pussy. "Wait a second," he said, grabbing one of the pillows from underneath her head and placing it under her bum. "Perfect."

Even more humiliated with her bum stuck in the air, she looked towards the ceiling, trying to lie back and think of England, as Harry had told her he had done many times before. A little chuckle escaped her, but this only seemed to anger Draco further.

"What are you laughing about, _wench_?" As he spoke, he pressed the tip of his cock against her arse.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, but as she felt it, she knew she had to say something. "No...lube?"

This time it was Draco's turn to let out a little laugh. "Oh, yes. How forgetful of me." Bringing his hand up to his mouth, he spat on it and then wrapped it around his cock.

This wasn't ample enough for Hermione and she was still panicking inside. When she felt something forcing her way into her arse, she realised it was one of his fingers. He was going to be at least merciful to warm her up like this. It felt strange, and as though she needed the toilet. She really didn't like anal the last time and she'd been in pain for days afterwards. His finger wiggled around inside her and she felt his fingernail on the inside of her.

Without warning, he entered a second finger and she started to feel nauseous, it was hurting at the base of her bottom due to the friction and it wasn't long before she found herself begging. " _Please_ lube me up..." With the twinkle in his eye she knew the only way he was going to do anything for her was if she showed respect, and feeling less human by the second, she added on the only word that could possibly persuade him. "...Master."

Draco took his wand from the bed and pointed it towards her arse. Seconds later, to her relief, she was lubed up. Not enough that it still didn't hurt when he did it, but enough that she might be spared being split in two. "Don't think I did it for you," he sneered at her. "The friction would have hurt me, and as far as I'm concerned, that's all that matters."

 _You selfish idiot_ , Hermione thought, but didn't say out loud. She felt another finger in her as he quickened his pace, but this just made her need to use the toilet even greater. It wasn't long before he added a fourth and concerns that he wanted to fist her entered her head. The only thing she could do to get through this was to try and focus her mind elsewhere, on something else. It might block out what was happening, as much as possible, anyway.

To both Hermione's relief and distress, Draco pulled his fingers from her arse without warning. It was finally time, he was really going to go through with it. Ignore the fact that she hated it, despised it, even. No, he had told her that she didn't matter anymore and she felt this as his cock pushed through her anal sphincter, sending her screaming into the night. The pain was immense, despite him 'warming her up' and the lube.

"I hate you!" She found herself shouting at him, but he took pleasure in this, ramming into her again and again. He wasn't slow, he wasn't loving or caring, he just wanted to get off. Roughly she felt him grab her breasts as he twisted her nipples. Never in her life had she wished bad on anyone, but right now she was getting close. Her eyes started to lose focus, everything was blurry and she felt as though she was going to be sick. Grabbing her nipples in his hands, violently twisting them and shoving hard into her, she saw stars as the world went black.

OOO

Hermione woke up, groggy and feeling queasy. She tried to move her hands to help her open her eyes properly, but when she couldn't move them, she remembered what had happened, and realised she must have passed out from the pain. Several times she blinked until her eyes focused, the bright light above her making it even more difficult.

She lifted her head and looked down on her body; it was bruised and sore, and she could see blood on the bed underneath her bum. It was now that the pain there hit her, her arsehole inflamed and aching. Her nipples spasmed every now and again, sending shivers down her spine, and as she looked further around the room, she couldn't see anyone.

Part of her hoped he was here, just in case he was going to heal her, but she wasn't stupid. It was then that she heard a noise outside - the bathroom door closing. A fraction of a second later and the bedroom one opened; in walked her husband, her _Master_ , fully clothed and ready for bed.

"I see you're awake," Draco said hatefully as he looked at her with nothing but disgust. "I hope you enjoyed that, pet, because if you didn't, you're going to have a very uncomfortable week."

Hermione gasped inside - he planned on doing this again tomorrow? He was one twisted fuck, that was for sure. Just as she planned to speak, Draco silenced her with his wand and made his way around the other side of the bed. She felt utterly miserable as he climbed in next to her, turning the light out with his wand. She knew now that there was no escape. She was going to live like this for the rest of her life, and no thought scared her more than that.

Draco spoke once more, in a cold, sadistic tone. "Goodnight, pet."


End file.
